Christmas with the Cullens
by xTwilightxChickx
Summary: Bella spends a crazy Christmas at the Cullen house. Harrassment from Emmett, fun times with shopping addict Alice, parties, presents, and more fun stuff.
1. Shopping With Alice

**Hey everybody! Just to let you know this is my first fanfiction, so let me know if it sucks. I really haven't ever written much, so i don't really know what i'm doing. please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all these wonderful characters and everything Twilight!**

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" I groaned and rolled over to see Alice jumping up and down like a five year old on my bed.

"What do you want? And where's Edward?" This was a very unpleasant surprise, I would much rather be wrapped up in Edward's arms right now.

"He's hunting! And guess what that means?! We get to go shopping!" Oh. No.

Why did she have to do this to me? It was the first day of winter break and all I wanted to do was sleep. But noooo. I get sucked into Christmas shopping with my vampire-soon-to-be-sister Alice. Where's the fun in that? Sure, it's fun for her, but I honestly think she took me on these trips just to torture me and play Barbie.

"But Alice…" I whined. She just rolled her eyes and picked me up off my bed and pushed me into the bathroom.

"Go take a super quick shower. If you're not out of there in 5 minutes, I'm coming to get you."

That sure got me going. The last thing I wanted right now was to be dragged out of the shower naked by a little annoying pixie. I quickly washed my hair and body and was wrapped in a towel in three minutes flat. Then Alice burst into the bathroom with an outfit that must have cost more than my entire wardrobe and told me to put it on. I did so reluctantly, not really wanting to wear something so expensive. I walked out of the bathroom to see my room looking like a make-up counter at the mall. I have no idea how she set it up all so fast, even at vampire speed. I knew this would not be fun. I hated being a doll in Alice's life. But if it made her happy… I just hated seeing that little puppy dog pout on her face.

"Please don't put too much on," I warned her.

"Just trust me Bella, I know what looks good." She was right about that. Alice was the queen of fashion, I couldn't deny that.

In a couple of minutes she was finished with my hair and make-up. She turned me around so I could see the mirror she had set up. Wow. I actually looked pretty. Nothing compared to her or Rosalie, but I doubted even when I was a vampire I would look that good. My hair was pulled up halfway, with some bangs hanging down in front and my hair wavy in the back. My make-up was light and subtle, just a little mascara with golden eye shadow and a hint foundation and blush. Now I was looking forward to going out today.

Alice and I walked downstairs and saw that Charlie's cruiser was gone. I left him a note saying I was out with Alice and didn't know when she would bring me back. I ate a granola bar really quick and washed it down with some milk and was ready to go. I guess Alice really couldn't wait to get there, because she scooped me up and in the blink of an eye I was sitting in the passenger seat of her Porsche and we were headed to the highway.

"Ooh! This is going to be so much fun!" she squealed.

"Yeah. Great."

"Oh, come on Bella, you know you'll have a good time. Well, actually, I know you'll have a good time." Alice and her visions. Of course she would know the outcome of today's trip.

An hour later we were in some mall in Seattle. My dad would freak if he knew how fast the Cullens drove. We went into Forever 21 first. Alice threw tons of tops and four or five pairs of jeans into my arms and told me to go try them on.

I really felt self-conscious in everything, but I picked out a few things I liked and left the rest in the dressing room. Alice was up at the counter ready to pay, holding so much in her arms that it piled higher than her head.

"Chop chop, Bella, we've got lots more stores to hit!" I walked over to the counter and put my stuff down. Alice took out a gold credit card and paid for everything, and we were gone.

"How about we do some shopping for everyone else now? It is almost Christmas!" I tried, but knew it wouldn't work.

"Bella, there's tons of more stores in here for us to clear out, and we can't waste that opportunity!"

By noon we had gone in every store on the top floor and half on the middle, and had made several trips out to the car to put the bags away. Alice took me into the food court, and I just got a slice of pizza and a coke. We had managed to find a few things for Rosalie and Esme, and I promised myself the rest of the day would be spent shopping for the guys, but with Alice, that probably wouldn't happen.

"Let's go! We've got so much left to do!" She threw my plate away and dragged me towards the escalators.

"I have an idea, Alice! How about the rest of the day we spend shopping for everyone else, not us!" She already had more clothes than this mall did in her closet; I have absolutely no idea what else she could need.

"Maybe, Bella. We'll shop for the others now, but if I see something I like, I'm buying it!" Of course. See it. Like it. Buy it. That's Alice's motto.

At the end of the day, I had three new shirts for Edward, a couple CD's that I didn't think he had, and some DVD's. It was so hard to shop for him. I really have no idea what he would like. I picked up some new video games for Emmett and Jasper, but I couldn't find anything for Carlisle. Alice had bought a lot more stuff for us, but she found some other things too.

"So, Bella, did you have fun today?" Alice asked me on the way home.

"Sure, Alice, it was great." I really did have fun, but I was dying to see Edward.

"I know you miss, him, but we'll be there soon. But you better be more up for these shopping trips in the future."

"Okay, Alice, but really, it was fun. I'm glad I spent the day with you." And truly, I was. It was nice to have some girl time every once in a while. Maybe next time Rosalie would come too. We had gotten pretty close, but I could tell that she still was jealous. I hoped one day when I was truly was her sister, and a vampire, that we could be as close as Alice and I had become.

"Do you want to go home or come over?" She asked me. I knew either way Edward would be there, but I knew Alice wanted me to go to her house.

"I'll come over to your house." I said.

We were there in a few more minutes, and when we pulled in the driveway Edward was waiting. Before the car had even come to a stop, he opened the door and kissed me. I looked up at his beautiful topaz eyes, glad I was home.

************************************************************************

We watched a movie in the living room, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was just staring at Edward, while he stared back at me. I think I fell asleep in his lap. When I woke up, everyone started making fun of me for sleep talking.

"Hey Bella, you really think Edward's a hottie?" Emmett said.

I blushed. Had I really said that? Of course it was true, but I was embarrassed the whole family heard it.

"Shut up, Emmett," I mumbled, trying to sound angry. It didn't work. He just laughed at me.

"Well, I think I'm hotter than Edward, what do you think?" Ewwww!!!!! Is what I thought.

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" Edward and I both shouted at him. Again, he just laughed. I felt bad for Edward, because even though I didn't read minds, I knew what Emmett was thinking about. And Edward had to see it.

"Hey Edward, will you take me home? My dad is probably wondering where I am." I smirked at Emmett, I knew he had more making fun of me to do, but he couldn't do it at my house.

"Sure Bella, lets go." Edward replied.

"No wait! Bella, please stay." Emmett cried out.

"Okay, Emmett, anything for you." I said.

"Really?!??"

"No. Now lets go, Edward." I smirked again at Emmett.

He practically flew me out to his car, and in five minutes we were parked outside my house. I saw Charlie's car, and wondered how long he'd been home.

We walked inside and found Charlie sprawled across the couch watching ESPN.

"Hey dad, I'm home." I called.

"Hey Bells!" he turned around and saw Edward with me. "Hello, Edward." Sometimes Charlie pretended he still didn't like Edward very much, but I knew he was growing on him. And since Charlie pretty much knew we were together for good, he knew that he had to try for me.

"Hello, Charlie," Edward said, ever the gentlemen.

"Did you eat yet?"

"Yes, Bella, believe it or not, I can make my own dinner."

"Wow, what did you make?" I found it hard to imagine him cooking.

"Well, um," I saw Edward trying to fight back a smile; obviously Charlie was thinking about how he had _not_ made dinner.

"Um, actually, I ordered a pizza. There's some left in the fridge if you want."

"Oh," I laughed "Thanks."

I went over to the fridge and took a few pieces and put them on a paper plate and threw them in the microwave. After 30 seconds it beeped and I started to eat, while Edward went to sit in the chair in the living room to watch T.V. with Charlie.

"So Edward, how come you aren't eating?"

"I'm not too hungry." Short, sweet and to the point.

I walked in when I was finished with the pizza and said, "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed, so Edward, you can leave now."

He came over and kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "I'll be back when he's asleep."

Louder, for Charlie to hear, he said, "Goodbye, Bella, see you later."

I walked upstairs and brushed my teeth and changed into silk pajamas Alice had bought me from Victoria's Secret. I slipped under the covers and waited for Edward.

Pretty soon, I heard Charlie come check on me and walk to his room. In a little while I heard Charlie's snores and felt Edward's cool arms slip around me.

He slowly murmured, "Sleep, my Bella" and started humming my lullaby as I drifted off into unconsciousness, dreaming of only Edward.

**did you like it? hate it? press that button and tell me!**


	2. Romancin' the Meadow

Yay! Heres chapter 2! I really want some reviews, even if they say this is horrible! Please tell me what I can do better! Some Edward and bella alone time here!

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, if I did, I would be rich and not wasting my time writing fanfiction. **

I woke up in the morning to the beautiful smell of Edward around me. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already past noon. I twisted around so I was facing Edward and kissed him. I knew it probably wouldn't last, so I wasn't surprised when he pulled away a couple seconds later.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked him, while he played with my hair.

"Well, I was thinking that we could – " But he stopped talking when he realized I wasn't looking at him anymore, but out the window.

"What?" He asked.

"Look! There's like ten feet of snow out there!"

"Well, actually, only 18 inches, but whose counting." He said with a smug grin. Stupid sexy know it all. Of course Edward would know exactly how much snow there was.

"So, before I interrupted you so rudely, what were you saying?"

"That we're having a snowball fight today! Actually, more like a battle." Ugh.

"Awe…I don't like snowball fights. You get wet."

"I guess you don't have to play…" He fake pouted.

"Oh fine, you win, I'll play," I said. I didn't know how that would work, because I know getting hit by a snowball thrown at vampire speed would leave a bruise. I had enough of those as it is.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," He said and kissed softly.

I needed a human minute, but I didn't want to leave my angel. Edward sensed what I wanted and said, "Go get ready."

I grabbed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt and headed into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and waited for it to get hot. I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair looked like a haystack. Haha. I brushed it out and stepped into the shower. A few minutes later I was back in my room, dressed and ready to go, but Edward wasn't there. I headed downstairs and found him making me pancakes. I didn't know he could cook.

"Since when do you cook?" I walked up behind him and put my arms around his waist and rested my head on his back.

"Since I met you, Isabella Swan." I hated being called Isabella, but when Edward said it, it sounded so right.

Charlie was off work today, and he was out fishing with Billy. He said he wouldn't be back for dinner. I didn't mind that at all. I sat down and waited for Edward to finish my breakfast. When he was finished, he set it in front of me and picked me up then sat down with me in his lap. I started eating, but it was hard to remember how to swallow with Edward trailing kisses down my neck. "I love you," he said.

"I know. I love you too." I said back to him.

I finished my pancakes and washed the plate and pan and Edward dried them. I stood up on my tiptoes and reached my lips to his. He picked me up and set me on the counter to even out our height difference, never breaking the kiss. He let me go a little further than usual before he pulled away.

"I have an idea." He said.

"And what would that be?"

"We should go to the meadow."

"In the snow?" I asked. That would be different.

"Yes," he said and grabbed my coat and helped me into it.

"Okay."

We drove quickly, which scared me with all the snow. We got there fast, and before I could get out he was at my door. He picked me up and swung me around onto his back and started running. In a few minutes we were there. It was beautiful. I had never seen it in the winter before.

"What do you think?" He said as he gently put me back on my feet.

"It's gorgeous!"

"I thought you would like it."

"I love it. I've never seen anything so beautiful." He suddenly looked at me with a frown.

"Aside from you, of course." Now he was smiling my favorite crooked smile.

There was only about an inch of snow here, most likely because of the trees blocking it. I went to the middle of the clearing and lay down. In half a second Edward was beside me, and it brought back the memory of the first time he took me here, which seems like forever ago.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." I just couldn't help but say it.

He looked surprised at first but then said slowly, "What a stupid lamb."

"What a sick, masochistic lion." It felt weird to be saying his line, but somehow, I liked it.

Not until a while after just laying peacefully with Edward did I realize I was soaking wet. But I didn't care. I could lay here forever and be perfectly content. I looked over at Edward and smiled. He rolled onto his side, and I did the same. Our lips were just inches apart, so I leaned in and closed the gap. It was a slow tender kiss, and Edward didn't pull away. Finally I needed some air and broke the kiss, but he continued kissing my cheek, jaw line, and ear. It felt so good.

I looked up at the sky and remembered just how perfect Edward looked in the sun, sparkling and glistening. But now there was cloud cover, so he wasn't sparkling. But he still looked more beautiful than anything I had ever seen before.

Slowly, to my surprise, the clouds parted. I saw the sunlight streaming down on Edward's face, and it looked like millions of diamonds. I looked around us, and saw the snow glistening too. I felt a little out of place, the only thing in the meadow without a sparkle to it.

But Edward made all my worries go away. I don't know how long I just stared at his beautiful face, but finally, the clouds stretched out to cover the sun once more.

"I love you more than anything, Edward." I couldn't help but feel a little corny saying that, feeling like I was part of some cheesy movie.

But Edward seemed to love it. "I feel the same way. You are the love of my life."

I blushed slightly. That would be one thing I wouldn't miss about being a vampire. No blushing, no tripping, no feeling like I didn't belong, standing next to Edward. But he loved all of my human qualities. He thought I was more beautiful than anyone in the world, even Rosalie. Of course I knew that wasn't true, but it was nice to know Edward truly thought I was beautiful. And he loved saving me, protecting me. When I was changed and didn't he his help anymore, I couldn't help but think that I would be letting him down. Taking away his love, turning her into a monster. But I knew that vampires weren't monsters. Well, the Cullen kind anyway. They were genuinely trying to be kind, loving caring people. Even though Edward didn't think so, I agreed with Carlisle that being changed didn't take away your soul. I knew that once I was a vampire, I would still be madly in love with Edward.

He reached out and touched my cheek. "What are you thinking? It kills me not to know."

"Well, just about everything that both of us would be giving up when I am changed." I said this, knowing that it would lead him in the wrong direction.

"What? I thought you wanted to be changed! Isabella Swan, you are a very complex and confusing person."

"No, Edward. I was also thinking about all the wonderful things that will come with the change. Of course I want to be like you and live with you for all of eternity."

I thought about that for a while. Side by side, Edward and I, forever. Beautiful. Looking like we belong together. That was something I couldn't wait for. And the strength. As a newborn, I could just imagine beating Emmett in an arm wrestling match. He would be furious, and keep challenging me until he won. Which would be a while. And the speed. I could keep pace with Edward, run beside him. Not a monkey on his back. And I was really hoping for some kind of special power, like Edward, Alice, and Jasper. That would be amazing.

"Now what are you thinking love?"

"Of how I could beat Emmett in an arm wrestling match." I heard him chuckle. "And running along side you. And how great it would be if I got a special power."

"Only if I'm immune to it." He teased.

"No way. I'm the weird one, remember?" I said.

"Bella, honey, you aren't weird. You are gifted. Which I am sure will carry over and magnify into a very special power when you are changed." Wow, I sure hope so.

He leaned in and kissed me, but pulled away too fast. "Let's go, we should be getting back. The others are waiting for us."

"Ugh." I groaned, remembering what was planned for the afternoon.

"Don't worry. Alice said that you'll have fun." Well, I'm never one to bet against Alice. That wouldn't be very smart.

"Hop on."

Edward was standing, waiting for me to get on his back. I stood up and walked over to him, but tripped over some stupid twig. I fell right into Edward's waiting arms, and he slung me around onto his back and took off.

I remember the first time he ran with me, along this very same path. I was terrified, seeing all the trees flying by me at impossible speeds. Now it was joyful. I enjoyed the wind, and loved looking at everything around me. He made it back to the car soon. We got in and he drove at a slower speed than normal. I was just beginning to wonder why when I saw a cop car parked in between the two highways. Once he was far enough past it, he sped up to his normal speed, which used to scare me. But I trusted Edward, and new he wouldn't crash.

Soon we were parked outside of his beautiful house. I came around and opened my door and pulled me out. We walked hand in hand through the front door, and when we opened it saw Emmett and Alice bouncing up and down in glee.

"Hey Bella! What took you so long???" Alice asked me, speaking so fast I almost didn't catch it.

"Yeah, what were you and Eddie up to out in the forest, huh?" He said with an evil little grin.

I blushed, just imagining how hard it was for Edward to be seeing Emmett's very vivid mind right now.

"Nothing, Emmett. Not anything you would be up to with Rose, anyway." Edward sneered. I looked past Emmett and Alice and saw Carlisle sitting on the couch with Esme in his lap, and Rosalie and Jasper each in a chair, watching some murder movie. They got up and joined us by the door.

"So, Bella, up for a snowball fight?" Emmett and Jasper said together, grinning like idiots.

Hahaha! Cliffy! Are you ready for a vampire version of a snowball fight??? I'll try to update soon! Please review! More reviews inspire me to update sooner!


	3. Epic Battle

Wow I feel like I'm updating really fast! 3 chapters in 2 or 3 days! Review review review and I'll keep it up!

**Disclaimer: I own twilight! Oh wait, sorry that was my friend Stephenie Meyer. She owns twilight, not me. **

Noooo!!!!!!!!!!! This definitely is not going to be fun. I'll just be hiding behind Edward the whole time while they go off and have their fun.

"I get to carry Bella!" I heard Emmett scream.

I started to yell "No!" but it was too late. He had picked me up like a baby and we were speeding through the forest.

"Emmett!!! Put me down! NOW!" I yelled, but I knew it would do nothing.

"Oh, Bella, are you scared I might drop you? Or run you into a tree? I'll try my best not to, I promise."

I gave up trying to persuade him to put me down. We made it to the clearing where they played baseball, and all of the others were there already. Emmett put me down next to Edward and ran off.

"Why didn't you stop him?!?!?" I asked Edward.

"But he was having so much fun. I promise I'll never let it happen again. Plus, he threatened me."

"How?"

"He thought to me that if I ruined his fun, he and Rose would have "fun" and break my piano." He said, a little embarrassed.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

I looked around the clearing and saw that everyone was evenly placed around the clearing building snow forts. Emmett was finished first. He had made a giant bear standing up to its full height, with really sharp claws and teeth. I was amazed. I had never seen anything so amazing built out of snow.

Then I looked over at Rosalie's castle, and was even more amazed by it than Emmett's. It was beautiful. It was a twisted sculpture, with endless intricate curves and turns. It was so tightly wound that no snowball would get through it, and was at least 5 times bigger than her.

I saw Carlisle's next, and it made me laugh. He had made a giant doctors coat, the kind he wore while working with patients. It was so detailed. It even had a giant pocket, which he started to fill with perfectly packed snowballs.

When I saw Esme's, I gasped. There were tons of flowers at least ten feet tall and three feet wide. They wound around each other and made a perfect shield.

Jasper's made me laugh even harder than Carlisle's. It was a giant Confederate flag. It was very thick, so it would probably block a lot better than all the others.

"Bella." Edward said from behind me.

I turned around and looked at what he had built. A huge sculpture of him and me, standing side by side. It was so delicate looking, I was afraid to touch it. He got all of the curves right, just perfect.

"Edward! It's beautiful. How did you do that?" I tried to get out, but it was hard, because I think I was starting to cry.

"Oh, what can I say. It's a vampire thing." He chuckled and grinned a perfect crooked smile.

"Yes! It's perfect!" I heard Alice screech from across the clearing. I turned around and almost fainted at what I saw. She had built a castle that had to be bigger than my house. There were lots of towers and points, and she had built a bridge leading up to it. She crossed it and had a huge smile on her face. I couldn't believe it. It looked like something straight out of Disneyland.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Emmett yell. "Where's your castle?" He started laughing hysterically, although I didn't think it was that funny.

I knew that I would just be hiding behind the giant sculpture of Edward and me the whole time.

"Everybody over here!" Carlisle shouted, although I knew it was just for my benefit. He could have spoken in a normal voice and everybody else would have heard him perfectly.

"Now these are the rules. Anyone breaks them and you have to sit in the middle of the field for one minute. The first, most important rule is: If you throw a snowball at Bella, do it carefully. Nothing that could leave so much as a tiny scratch on her." Oh. Thank. God.

"But dad – " Emmett started.

"Emmett, would you like to go home?"

"No, Carlisle, sorry I interrupted, please continue." He said with a sad look on his face, but we all knew he was kidding.

"Rule number two: No physically touching anyone else's fort. You may only destroy it with snowballs. Now, let the games begin."

************************************************************************

In half a second I was standing behind Edward's fort, and I saw white blurs all over the clearing. I knew they were snowballs, being thrown so fast I almost missed them.

"Bella. Stay back here no matter what." Edward said.

I started to reply but he was already gone. I saw him in a tree above Emmett's fort. He was throwing snowballs at him at like 500mph. I saw the pieces shatter apart as they hit Emmett, spraying everywhere. Emmett jumped over his bear so he was on the other side and started throwing back at Edward.

I looked over at Carlisle, who was just a blur moving back and forth, dodging throws from Esme and Jasper.

I looked over to Alice's castle but I couldn't see her.

"Bella! You're coming with me!" I heard Alice yell and suddenly I was on the roof of one of the towers of her castle.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Saving you!" She said.

"From what? No one was near me."

"Does the word 'future' mean anything to you?" She asked.

"Well, sure. What did you see?"

But a second later I knew. I got pelted in the back by tons of snowballs. I turned around to see Jasper and Emmett throwing them at me. I was thankful they were sticking to Carlisle's rules, but getting hit by a snowball thrown at any speed wasn't exactly my idea of 'fun'. In a second Edward and Rose had them pinned to the ground. Alice was throwing snowballs at them, and I started laughing until I realized I was flying through the air.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Put me down!" I felt the ground come underneath me. "What was that for!??" I turned and saw Emmett at my side, lying on the ground. He was lazily pelting me with snowballs, and I jumped on top of him.

For a second he didn't move. A slow smile made its way up to his eyes, and I didn't want to know what he was thinking. I looked around for Edward, and saw him and Jasper, and Carlisle battling against Rose, Alice, and Esme. They were all to busy to realize I wasn't there.

"You really shouldn't have done that, you know." Emmett said and put a hand over my mouth before I could scream for someone to come help me.

I bit his hand hard enough that would have hurt a human, but he just laughed and said, "Ooh, feisty!"

He climbed up a really tall tree until we were at the very top. He removed his hand from my mouth and I screamed as loud as I could.

Two seconds later, I saw Edward in a tree next to mine.

"Emmett, give me Bella."

"Okay bro, want me to throw her?"

"No!" I screeched.

"Then you can't have her." Emmett said and hopped into the next tree.

"How 'bout now?"

"Emmett, give me Bella." Edward repeated.

"Nope! He said, and jumped to the ground. It was terrifying. I thought I would die. We were so high up, but he just landed smoothly on his feet and ran me over to his fort.

Edward was there in a second and grabbed me out of Emmett's arms.

"Hey, bro, that wasn't very nice." Emmett said with a puppy face.

"What about you stealing Bella and terrifying her to death? Huh? That wasn't very nice either."

"I didn't terrify her to death. Look, she's still breathing." Emmett teased.

"Oh, your in for it now." I said.

Both of them just looked at me. Emmett started cracking up, and Edward ran towards everyone else. Apparently what I said was pretty funny, because Emmett was still over by his bear laughing.

The next few minutes were a blur. While Esme and Carlisle held Emmett against his bear, everyone threw snowballs at him. I even through a few which made Emmett laugh. Finally after about ten minutes we though he had enough. Everyone else went back to the fight, but Edward and I just sat in front of our sculpture and watched, occasionally getting hit. Eventually everyone was done having there fun and we went back to the house.

I went into the kitchen and made myself some hot chocolate. I was over at the Cullen's so much that they grocery shopped for me. Esme and Alice always had fun grocery shopping, and the cabinets were always stuffed with food.

Emmett walked into the kitchen and smiled at me. "Hey little sis, that was pretty cool, what you did out there. You know, though, I'll have to get you back for it."

**Hey! Did you like that! Cuz I didn't think it was that great but I really couldn't think of what to do for the fight! And anyone want to give me an idea of what Emmett could do to Bella? Cuz I got nothing! Review please and thanks! That's 3 chapters in 2 days! I at least deserve some people telling me they read it! So hit that button!**


	4. Time to Decorate!

**Hmmmmmm….. hope you like it! Reviews please!!**

**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own twilight, though I wish that weren't true.**

That night I lay awake in bed, waiting for Edward. I was thinking about what Emmett had said. What would he do to me? Kidnap me? Embarrass me more than usual? I knew he couldn't hurt me (well technically he could, but none of the Cullen's would let him, and he's not that kinda guy) so I didn't have anything to worry about, right?

Edward, hurry up. I'm getting a little lonely.

Less than a minute later, I was wrapped up in his arms.

"Hello, love," he said. He started humming my lullaby and I was asleep in seconds.

************************************************************************

"Bella, wake up," I heard my angel whisper. I rolled over so I was facing Edward and opened my eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Nine thirty." He said and I caught the 'I'm sorry' tone in his voice.

"And why am I awake?" I couldn't help but think this was Alice's doing.

"Well, Alice has been bugging me all night to bring you over as soon as possible."

"Why?" I was a little annoyed now.

"Um, she said that if I told you she would rip my head off. And I don't think she was exaggerating." He shuddered.

"I'll go get ready." Sigh.

I took a longer shower than normal, not in any hurry to see what surprise Alice had in store for me. I stepped out and toweled off after about ten minutes and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I brushed my teeth and even took the time to blow dry my hair before I went back into my room and found Edward in my chair.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. After I eat."

"Alice said that she would have breakfast for you." Edward smiled that perfect crooked smile before leading me down the stairs and out to his Volvo at human pace.

How fast he drove, though, certainly wasn't human pace. We were at the Cullen's very quickly. I saw Alice sprint out the door and in a quarter of a second she was opening my door.

"Come on, Bella! Let's go! This is going to be so much fun!" She picked me up and ran into the kitchen where I saw a giant buffet of food waiting for me. Eggs, bacon, omelets, cereal, bagels, muffins, waffles, pancakes, and so much more. I took a piece of toast and a plate of full of scrambled eggs.

"Alice, you didn't have to do all of this." I said.

"Of course I did, Bella! You're gonna need all the energy you can get today!"

"Okay, but what are you gonna do with the rest of the food?" There is no way I am eating all of this.

"Well, I didn't really think about that. But I wanted you to have an assortment to choose from!"

That I do have.

I finished my breakfast and asked Alice, "So, what are we doing today?" Please not shopping. Please not shopping. Please not shopping.

"First, we're going shopping." She said in a perky voice. No! This can't be happening. We went shopping two days ago! What could she possibly need?

"But Alice!"

"Hush, Bella, here me out. We aren't going shopping for clothes. Although I might get sidetracked…"

"Then what are we going shopping for?"

"Decorations! Hello! Look at this place. It doesn't look very Christmas-y, does it?

I looked around the house. I had never been in a house nicer or more beautiful than this. It was a picture perfect family home. Sure, there weren't to many Christmas decorations, but so what?

"You're right, Alice. It looks like we just got visited by the Grinch." I said sarcastically.

I saw her face drop. She looked as though someone had just taken her credit cards away.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I said.

"No, Bella, you're right. It does look like the Grinch just stopped by." She said sadly.

"But Alice! I was being sarcastic! I was only kidding. This house is already beautiful enough. You don't need Christmas decorations. It looks amazing already." Her face lightened up a bit, but she wasn't convinced.

"You're right about it being beautiful, Bella, but we're still going shopping for decorations."

************************************************************************

I must be dreaming, I told myself. A place like this can _not_ exist. No way. Impossible.

"Bella! Isn't this place wonderful?!" Alice asked me, and she was literally bouncing with excitement. Yeah, this, wonderful. I thought these places only existed in movies. Leave it up to Alice to find one in Seattle, WA. We were in a store called Christmas Galore. It was like one of those temporary Halloween stores that only stays for a month, but a thousand times bigger. There were rows and rows of fake Christmas trees. Pink ones, white ones, millions of normal green ones, short, tall, with colorful lights, white lights, big lights, small lights, those hideous upside down kind, and even ones that rotated slowly so all of the ornaments could be shown. But that was only about one eighth of the store. There were rows and rows of ornaments, too. Rows of garland, wreaths, nativity scenes, nutcrackers, outside light displays, and so much more. It was like Alice's own personal wonderland.

"Oh, Bella, lets buy this one! Alice said, point at one of the rotating trees. Wonderful. Just what I wanted.

"Okay, Alice, whatever you want." Even though I really didn't want that one.

"Um, excuse me, sir." Alice poked an employee in the shoulder. He was incredibly tall. Taller than Jacob, even. He turned around and saw right past Alice, looking at me. I saw a nametag that said Joe on it.

"Yes, can I help you with anything?" I didn't miss the double meaning in his tone.

"Oh…uhh…- " I stammered.

"Heh hem." Alice fake coughed. "Down. Here. Please." I started cracking up, and the bewildered employee looked down at Alice, realizing for the first time she was there.

"Oh, sorry, may I help _you _with anything?"

"Yes. I would like the rotating tree in the tallest size you have." She said, and I saw Joe try to stifle a laugh. It was just a tad funny that a very short person wanted a very tall tree.

"Are you sure? We have it up to 12 feet tall. That's almost triple your height."

Alice frowned at him. "Yeah, I'm sure. That's the one I want."

"Okay then, miss, follow me." He led the way to a storage closet. He found the right one and dragged it out along the floor.

"You can leave this here until you are finished shopping for everything else, and then I can send someone back to help you take it out to your car." He said. Clearly, he wasn't strong enough to pick it up.

"That's ok, I think I can manage." She said in a sweet high-pitched voice.

"Are you sure? It's pretty heavy." He said with a smile, laughing at the thought of a tiny girl trying to lift it up.

"Yea, I'll be fine." She said and picked it up easily and situated it on her left hip with one arm wrapped tightly around it. "Ok, Bella, more shopping!" Joe and I just stared at her in disbelief. I, because I couldn't believe she would risk exposing herself like that. Joe, because no human girl Alice's size should have been able to pick that up. He just walked away, looking back over his shoulder every few seconds.

"Alice!" I hissed. "Why did you do that?"

She shrugged. "He won't tell anybody. And he was making fun of me."

"Whatever. Lets hurry up and be done." I said.

"Oh, no Bella. We've got lots left to do."

For the next hour we walked up and down every aisle, picking at least 5 things from each. Alice had put the tree on the bottom of the cart, under the part that held everything. Which was overflowing when we got up to the register.

"How are you two fine young ladies today?" The cashier said in a southern accent.

"Great! How are you?" Alice said all perkily.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." He started to ring up all of our items and put them into bags. When all of the bags were back in the cart, Alice wheeled it out to the car and started unloaded. No one was around so she did it very quickly and was done in under 15 seconds. She sped down the highway and soon enough we were home.

I ran into the house to find Edward playing the piano, a song I haven't heard before. I went and sat next to him on the bench.

"I wrote this for you." He said. It was beautiful.

"Thank you Edward, so much." And I didn't just mean the song. He had given me everything I ever could have wanted since I met him. He truly was the perfect boyfriend.

Before we could talk some more, Alice was at my side, insistently tapping my shoulder.

"What, Alice?" I said, trying to sound as annoyed as possible.

"Bella, did you think that you were just going to help me shop for decorations and then be done? I think not. You are going to help me put them up."

"But you could be finished with the whole house by the time I put up one thing!" I whined.

"Oh you silly girl. That wouldn't be any fun! It'll be much more fun this way, I promise!"

"OOH I WANT TO HELP TOO!" Emmett came bounding down the stairs, with Rosalie gracefully trailing behind him, and Jasper beside her. Edward got up from the piano and came to stand next to me.

"Okay," Alice said. "Here's how this will work. Edward and Bella, you two will be in charge of the tree. Emmett and Rose will be in charge of the outdoor decorations, and Jazz and I will take the rest of the inside."

Edward and I walked over to where Alice had set the box with the tree in it. He swiftly took it out of the box and set it out in the four separate pieces.

"So did you have fun with Alice?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, I guess I did. What did you do while I was gone?"

"Talked to Carlisle for a while, and then wrote you that song on the piano." He said softly.

"Thank you." I whispered and kissed him. Surprisingly enough, he didn't break away until Emmett said, "Get a room!" I thought he had gone outside already. I guess not. Oh well. He was always making fun of us for not having a physical relationship. Not that one little kiss will make him think any different, but oh well.

Edward put the four pieces of the tree together. There were lights already on it. He plugged it in and, of course, it started spinning.

"Whoa!" He said. "I didn't know it could do that." I just laughed. I started to hang some of the hundreds of ornaments that Alice had bought, and Edward helped me. I saw a little blur that was Alice fly by me, up the stairs, down the stairs, through the kitchen and living room, and back upstairs. I noticed a big difference in the décor. I suddenly wished I could hang the ornaments that fast.

After about an hour, we were all done with the tree. I knew Emmett and Rose should have been done a while ago, with their vampire speed and what not. Who knows what they were up to. Alice and Jasper were putting the finishing touches on everything inside. When we were all back in the living room, I just looked around the house and all I could say was "Wow". I was so thankful to have this amazing family and everything they were capable of.

**There you go! Review please! I'm going on vacation a few days after x-mas, so I don't know when my next chapter will be up. But if I get enough reviews it should be soon!**


	5. Just Tell Me!

Here you go! Next chapter! Sorry it took forever I know but I was on vacation! Please review! I love them and will update much faster if I know how many ppl like it! You can critique too!

**Disclaimer: even though I greatly wish I was, im not SM.**

"Bella let's go!" Alice screeched as she grabbed my wrist and jerked me out of the car. She had gotten me up at 7:30 this morning to do god knows what, and now we were at the Cullen mansion.

"Ouch, that hurt!" I said as I rubbed my wrist.

"Well, sorry, sometimes I just forget you're a human!" She yelled playfully.

"If it were up to me, I wouldn't be."

"Oh hush Bella I know. We all here you complain about it enough. And if it helps, I feel the same way." Oddly enough, it kind of did help. I still wish she would tell me what we were doing today. I seriously hate surprises.

I went and sat on the couch and turned on the TV, casually flipping through the channels. In a few seconds Edward was next to me, gently taking the remote from my hand.

"I know what we can watch." He said. "An early Christmas present from me." He looked at me with that perfect crooked smile, dazzling me.

"Ugh," I sighed, "You know I hate presents."

"Bella, it is Christmas tomorrow." He practically sang, still smiling. "And besides, I know you'll like it. And I didn't even have to check with Alice to find that out."

"Okay, what is it?" I said, trying to make my voice sound extremely bored.

"You have to open it, silly," He said as he handed me a beautifully wrapped package. But before I could take it, it was ripped out of Edward's hands.

"GIVE THAT BACK!!" He shouted at Emmett, who was dancing around, holding the present over his head.

"Nope! No presents until tomorrow!" I knew he must have thought something extra, because Edward gave up easily with a hmmphh noise.

"Fine. But only if you got me a present!" he said, teasing. He probably already knew what Emmett got him.

Emmett just grinned like a fool. "Oh, don't worry. I got something for you. And your little human too." He said mischievously.

"Oh Emmett, you didn't!" Edward said with a horrified look on his face.

Emmett ran up the stairs and yelled, "You'll have to wait and see!"

"What?" I asked Edward.

"Oh, nothing, love." He said and kissed my forehead.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"NOOO!!!!!!!!" I heard a scream, obviously from Alice.

"Well, I don't think it would be best for either of us if I told you. You would run off screaming, and then Alice would probably kill me. So you'll just have to wait and see." Edward said, looking at me apologetically.

"Fine. Just keep everything from the human. I get it. No big deal."

"Bella…" Edward whispered and slowly came in to kiss me. Our lips moved in synchrony with each other, but he pulled back much sooner than I would have liked.

"Edward…" I said, knowing he knew I wanted more.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

Just then, Alice came bounding down the stairs and a second later, the couch, Edward, and I were across the room, against a wall.

"What on earth are you doing, Alice?" I said, trying to speak evenly after that thrill of a ride.

"Just rearranging the furniture, I think its time for a new look." The Queen of Excuses. I had been around Alice long enough to know she was lying.

"Hey, Bella, do you want to go out for lunch?" Edward asked me.

I looked at him strangely. We barely ever went out to eat, considering he was a _vegetarian._ What was so important they were planning? "Ok," I said.

We were going all the way to Seattle, I found out when I got in the car. Why would he take me that far away for lunch? We arrived shortly (with him driving, anywhere seemed a short ways away) at a restaurant called Fishermen's Restaurant.

"This isn't the fanciest place in Seattle, but it's a nice place if you don't want to get all dressed up by Alice," he joked.

Good. That wasn't usually on my list of top things to do.

After I ate with Edward staring at me all the while, we walked around town. Wow, Alice really wanted me out of that house. Now I'm pretty sure what she's planning, but I put it in the back of my mind, hoping that I'm wrong.

We walked in a toyshop, which I thought was off. It was called Magic Mouse Toys. It was two stories and had a million different toys. I saw a plastic parrot that would repeat anything you said. It was quite amusing, but after a while, it just got annoying.

After that, we went to the infamous Pike Place Market. The fish market part of it was disgusting. It smelled horrible and whenever someone ordered a fish, it was thrown over the counter to them. I was terribly afraid of getting hit by one. Of course, with Edward by my side, I didn't. We walked all the way through the Market, stopping occasionally to look at things.

Then we went on a ferry ride to Bainbridge Island. The boat was amazing. You could drive your car into the bottom of it. I thought that was pretty cool.

Once we were out a ways, I could see an odd looking cloud. Seeing me look at it, Edward said, "That's Mt. Rainier. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes," I whispered. It was surrounded by lots of clouds, (there wasn't any sun out today, of course) which made it look like one itself. When we got to Bainbridge Island, we walked around the rocky beach until the ferry came back to take us back to Seattle. It was nearly 6 o'clock by now, and we started to make our way back to Forks.

"So, Edward, why were we out all day?" I said, casually making conversation.

"Because I just love spending time with you." He said this sincerely, but I knew there was another reason.

"Okay. But you know I hate secrets."

"Don't worry, you'll find out what's going on when we get home." He said with a smug grin.

I thought about Charlie. Was he sad I wasn't spending Christmas Eve with him? He had agreed that I could spend Christmas Eve and Day with the Cullens if I was home for Christmas morning. He was probably watching a football game right now anyway.

As we pulled into the Cullens long driveway, I saw lots of cars parked along the road. Oh. Joy. Just what I thought. Exactly what I wanted least right now. Oh well. I'll just have to deal with it.

"Edward…" I groaned.

"Oh come on Bella, you'll have fun.

**Did you like it? Idc if u didn't . the seattle part might have been boring but I went to seattle last summer and that was pretty much what my day was like. I went to all those places (sadly, without Edward). So I wanted to put it in there. Review review review please and if u have any ideas tell me!**


	6. The Time Has Come

Sorry im not updating that much. Im kind of tired of this story. It will probably be the last chapter cuz I want to start a new story! Emmett's revenge is finally coming! BTW this chapter is super short.

"Alice, I can't believe you did this!" I said.

"Really, Bella, you need to have a little more fun in your life!" Wow. That insulted me. She just called me dull. Boring. Maybe she's right. I should try and at least have fun for the next couple of hours.

"Ok, Alice I guess you're right. I'm a boring, hopeless case of 'Get a Life'. I get it." I said.

"No, Bella. That's not it. But you do need more fun in you life."

That night wasn't too bad after all.

(Sorry I don't feel like writing the party. I kind of just want this story to be over.)

************************************************************************

I woke up the next morning at about eight. Not that I was too excited for Christmas. I just couldn't wait to see Edward. And the sooner I got my morning over, the quicker I would get to see him.

"Morning, Dad! Merry Christmas," I said when I walked down the stairs and saw Charlie sitting at the kitchen table having a cup of coffee.

"You too, Bells." He said somewhat enthusiastically. "What's for breakfast?"

I made us some of those cinnamon rolls that you buy in a tube. They were pretty good, at least Charlie thought so.

We spent the next hour exchanging gifts. That was definitely a part of Christmas most kids looked forward to, but not me. Charlie knew I didn't like presents, so he didn't get me too much. Some jewelry, a couple movies, and some new books. I couldn't expect the same from the Cullens. I knew they would go overboard.

I felt bad about leaving Charlie, but the Cullens were practically family now. I invited Charlie to come, but we both knew he wouldn't be all too comfortable over there. He said Sue was coming over with Leah and Seth. They were getting pretty close now. At around noon, Edward picked me up and went over to his house.

We walked inside and I was attacked. Emmett and Alice jumped at me, and I would have fallen over if my Edward didn't catch me.

"Merry Christmas Bella!" They all shouted at me.

"Thanks, guys, you too."

That's when I saw it. The tree was big, but under it was a massive pile of presents. I didn't like them spending so much money on me, but I guess I would have to accept that they had more than enough of it. And if it made them happy….

We spent the majority of the day opening presents. And Emmett spent the rest of the day playing with them. At about 4 o'clock, he came over to me.

"Hey, Bella, I almost forgot to give you your last present." He said with a mischievous grin plastered across his face.

I looked frantically over to Edward.

He mouthed to me, "He's blocking his mind. Singing _I'm a Barbie Girl_."

"Kay, Em, what is it." I said, defeated.

He went over to a corner of the living room, and I just noticed a rope. I looked up and saw a net. He pulled the string , and the net fell open, pouring the contents of it all over me.

I looked around to see what it was. And screamed at the top of my lungs when I figured it out.

"EMMETT!!! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!" And he went running.

**So that's the end. I'm not really satisfied with it, but I wanted the story to be over so I just wrote what came to me. And what fell out of the net, just leave that to your imagination. ******


End file.
